metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Ocelot
'Liquid Ocelot '''is the merger of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot via an arm transplant conducted in Lyon, France, after Ocelot's arm was cut off by Gray Fox during the events of Shadow Moses. Biography When the "Liquid" persona first took over Ocelot, he made his presence known to Solid Snake, telling him he was "drowning in time". He then screamed through Metal Gear RAY's voice engines saying, "You're going down Snake! With this Tanker!!" and proceeded to destroy the tanker's inside holds and annihilating the remaining Marines that offered little to no effective resistance (as they didn't not have an available and effective Anti-Armor weapon they could use or even get to). Two years later, Liquid planned an opportunity to gain power. Leaking information to Philanthropy regarding Arsenal Gear, Liquid appeared and gained full power over Ocelot during the climax of the Manhattan Incident, and seized the original RAY model. Liquid then fled, using Ocelot's knowledge as a spy for The Patriots to find them and launch a revolution against them. However, Solid Snake theorized that Liquid was acting on false information and never found them (Although it can be argued that Liquid had the better lead as Ocelot was in actuality one of the founding members of The Patriots.). In addition, before Liquid took off in RAY, he said "Why do you think I chose Ocelot as my host?" This would indicate that Liquid Snake somehow arranged for his arm to be attached to Ocelot. Liquid's personality would often take over Ocelot's mind whenever Solid Snake was in close proximity. From then on, Liquid Ocelot set up his final steps to plunge the world into total war and destroy The Patriots. By the year 2014, war relied heavily on armies of mercenaries to do their work, and Liquid capitalized on this. Eventually, the five largest PMCs were run by a "mother company" which Liquid had set up, known as "Outer Heaven". He placed genetic engineering scientist Naomi Hunter under house arrest and forced her to work for him to access the Sons of the Patriots system. He also began cooperating with Vamp. Using Big Boss's genetic code to enter the Patriots's AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the SOP. Calling this plan "Guns of the Patriots", he used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. He then stole the Arsenal Gear-class battleship from the Patriots, and outfitted it with Metal Gear REX's rail gun. He then attempted to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots' core AI, "JD" in space. While his plan was in motion, Liquid had enough time to use one of the mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units which now protected Outer Haven. Liquid's plan was "foiled" by Snake and Otacon who infiltrated Outer Haven and implanted a virus created by Sunny and Naomi, which destroyed not only GW, but also spread to the Patriots other AIs, eliminating them once and for all. Once Snake inserted the virus into GW, he soon passed out. He was then brought atop Outer Haven by Liquid, who stated that Snake had accomplished what he had sought all along, to free the world from the Patriots's control, and that Big Boss's Outer Heaven was finally a reality. Liquid then helped Snake get back up, seeking one last fight with his "brother"; he was subsequently defeated, and as he lay on the ground, he regained his consciousness and died as Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot's last words to Solid Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelganger and you are his..." followed by, "You're pretty good", the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake nine years ago and the same phrase Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years ago. Reception and Controversy Liquid Ocelot has been a well received villain. ''Edge magazine stated "Kojima has forged a superb villain, far more complete than in MGS2". However, there is some controversy due to some fans being disappointed that Liquid Ocelot was not in fact Liquid. And there is also some controversy over Liquid Ocelot's handling in the MGS4 Database as it makes vague hints in some articles suggesting that Liquid's "spirit"/personality was in control but subsequently contradicting this information saying it was an act all along in other articles. This has lead to many speculative theories of just who Liquid Ocelot was. Personality The personality of Liquid Ocelot in MGS2 is the same as Liquid Snake's personality, though it can be noted that Liquid Ocelot has some of Revolver Ocelot's personality traits in MGS4. Some view Liquid Ocelot as a fusion/combination of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot. Trivia *Revolver Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot while both are the same person, both have somewhat different voicetones. Revolver Ocelot's voice is more western-like, while Liquid Ocelot's voice is more menacing and also sounds loud and arrogant (Liquid Snake's personality). *In the English version of MGS4, Patric Zimmerman (Revolver Ocelot's English voice in MGS and MGS2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, in the Japanese version of MGS4 it went differently because Kōji Totani (Revolver Ocelot's Japanese voice in MGS and MGS2) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (Liquid Snake's Japanese voice in MGS ''and ''MGS2 and Zero's Japanese voice in MGS3 and MPO) voiced Liquid Ocelot. *In the novelization for MGS2, Revolver Ocelot, when he is nearly about to transform into Liquid Ocelot, apparently gives two heartbeats (Raiden notes this by wondering if Ocelot had two hearts). This can be heard in MGS2 when Raiden is with Ames and is listening in on the conversation between Ocelot and Solidus, pointing the directional microphone at Ocelot as he fights off Liquid, two heartbeats can be heard. *Liquid Ocelot was the second victem of the new FOXDIE. Category:Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Metal Gear Online Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters